The present invention relates to apparatus for releasably coupling a trailer or other vehicle accessory such as a luggage carrier, pet carrier, or the like to a vehicle. While the apparatus disclosed is considered particularly suitable for use in conjunction with motorcycles, it readily can be adapted for use in conjunction with other vehicles including all terrain vehicles.
Motorcycle enthusiasts take pleasure in the freedom and exhilaration that are brought by the highways, and they are often concerned about maintaining the clean lines and classic form of their vehicles. However, it occasionally becomes necessary or desirable to connect a trailer or other accessory which can be used to hold or carry extra gear such a golf equipment, camping equipment, luggage, etc.
Towing a trailer with a motorcycle is well known and various hitch arrangements for doing so are disclosed in the patent literature: see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,489 (Hawes et al.) granted on Feb. 10, 1976 and related U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,899 (also Hawes et al.) granted on Jun. 7, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,155 (Galloway) granted on Apr. 16, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,702 (Alford) granted on Oct. 23, 2001; and, U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0096859 A1 (Versaw) published on Jul. 25, 2002.
Many known hitch arrangements for motorcycles are relatively unsightly and are generally dedicated to the singular task of providing a hitch for a trailer and not a hitch which is well adapted to enable stable connection not only of a trailer but a variety of other vehicle accessories. But, there are limited exceptions. Both Alford and Versaw address the issue of unsightliness, and Alford specifically discloses a “cooler carrier” that may be connected to a supporting frame where a trailer might otherwise be coupled with a removable ball hitch. Versaw specifically discloses an arrangement with a removable ball hitch but does not appear to suggest that other vehicle accessories may be connected in the same manner as the removable ball hitch. However, for reasons indicated below, ball hitches are undesirable. Further, Alford's cooler carrier will be supported in a position relatively low and behind the vehicle where it may be undesirably exposed to vehicle exhaust fumes and to mud and water thrown back by the rear wheel. Moreover, the carrier shown in Alford appears to have a substantial width which could interfere with a motorcyclist's ability to lean heavily into turns.
Ball hitches may be considered undesirable for various reasons. Firstly, they are not well adapted to easily prevent theft of a trailer. Secondly, they are normally considered best suited for a two-wheeled trailer—but a two-wheeled trailer may detract from the otherwise clean lines of a motorcycle. Thirdly, when negotiating turns with a two-wheeled trailer, a motorcyclist has to slow down because the trailer can impose undue centrifugal forces not encountered in the absence of a trailer. The fun of riding a motorcycle can be lost.
Hawes et al., supra, show a single-wheeled motorcycle trailer which does not use a ball hitch and which in principle should permit a motorcyclist to better maintain speed while negotiating turns. However, the hitch which is disclosed is not well adapted to connect an accessory other than a trailer and is relatively exposed as a trailer hitch when not in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus which allows a trailer or other vehicle accessory to be quickly and releasably coupled to a vehicle, which allows not only a trailer but also other vehicle accessories to be readily attached, which does not undesirably expose such other accessories to exhaust fumes or mud and water thrown back from the vehicle, and which can be adapted to minimally detract from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.